Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal/Archive 2
Spindle I wrote that pasta from the eyes of a police officer writing a journal about a case he had, so many of the possible grammar mistakes were (most likely) intentional. Also, the way I saw it, many of the errors could be used as an element of immersion in this story, if you will. I based it off of a dream I had, and my occasional insomnia, and I also figured out that sometimes a vague detail can make a story more scary, because there's less description, so say if you were in the shower and you heard an "abnormal noise", you would be more scared than if the story said, "The killer drops a fork on the ground before he kills you". Because that's such a specific noise, then it leaves nothing to the imagination, and fear is emitted by the imagination. You wouldn't know what to expect, and for the shreik, which may be veiwed as a cliche, I inculded a sound file of a barn owl's scream, which if you live in an area where barn owls live, can bring back memories of the Creepypasta, kind of like almost every dog owner, after reading Smiledog, checked their dog's teeth, just to be sure. The picture I drew for it, I will admit, was low quality, but it was the best I could do, and I wanted to have a picture to accompany the more vague description of Spindle's body. If I had experience or materials to use and create digital art, I would, but I was hoping that the picture looked like an artist vaguely sketched it and then the police officer put it into his journal. I didn't want it to be too high quality, because then it would seem to professional for an average officer. That's all I have to say, I won't give you the, "I spent so much time on it!" and the, "but it wuz sooper gud gramr bro", because I know you don't want to hear it. I personally despise digging down into my heart of coal to find those little "touchy feely" emotions, and so I'd assume that you do, too, so I'll just leave it at this. My Imagination I would like to appeal against the deletion of my original creepypasta, i believe that there were no grammatical errors of any kind, unneeded details, or any cliches, i would greatly appreciate if you consider my appeal. --ModeratelyMorbid (talk) 03:08, December 6, 2013 (UTC)ModeratelyMorbid Wolf Faced Twilight Why did you delete my pasta? People liked it, It met all the needs, so WHY DID YOU DELETE IT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? plz plz plz! bring it backWolf Faced Twilight (talk) 18:30, December 15, 2013 (UTC) The Simpsons: Tapped Out (Evil Homer) I thought that this story was pretty uniqe, I don't understand why it was deleted. Was it the title, was it because I metioned EA or the game itself? I'd love to have the story back up and if there's anything that I could change on it then I'd be more than happy to. Lordus (talk) 08:15, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Only Dreams Now Hey, my first story, Only Dreams Now, got deleted. I believed it to have been rather good quality and it was a completely original story. If it cant be restored, I would atleast ask that I recieve another copy of it and possibly some feedback. --FlutterShyGuy (talk) 18:18, November 13, 2013 (UTC)FlutterShyGuy The Damnation of Isaac I don't know why my pasta was deleted, I felt that I put in effort into making it. I didn't use cliches or anything like that. Everything in it was something that could have happened in the game. I don't know, just please reconsider the deletion? I understand you're doing a cleansing of the video game section, but they aren't that many BoI creepy pasta anyway, there hasn't been a bar set for them. Give mine, or at least some of the others a chance as well. I understand that quality is an important feature to the site, but if you don't have a few of each, no one will aspire to say "I can do better than that." and many people wouldn't try. I'm off the soapbox now, but I'd like to hear feedback. Superlife95 (talk) 15:28, November 14, 2013 (UTC)Super Fallout 3 Numbers Station Although I didn't actually write this pasta, I found out it was deleted and decided to try for an appeal. Fallout 3 Numbers Station was a videogame creepypasta involving the idea that after meeting certain conditions, one could hear a strange station come up on the Pipboy's radio that only played back numeric codes. It was a decent pasta; it wasn't gory, but the information that developed about the station made the reader feel unsettled and creeped out. It's not mine, but I feel that it was a good pasta that should have stayed despite the blanket ban on videogame pasta. Please consider Fallout 3: Numbers Station for appeal. Thank you.No, there is no escape. The gateway is open, and you are all coming with me! (talk) 22:43, November 13, 2013 (UTC) : Bit of a slip-up on my part; I originally intended to remove this from the batch delete list. Must have slipped my mind. Anyway, restored. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:00, November 15, 2013 (UTC) The picture in the wall Hi, i wrote "The picture in the wall", i'm not saying it's good, but i would like to know why it has been deleted, two users had edited my post, and i couldn't seen what they had changed, and i'm brazilian and i have dificulties to translate it to english. Well, please answer it. LOLSKELETONS have deleted my pasta. My creepypasta of binding of isaac has been deleted multiple times :( : Falls below our standards. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:49, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Jessica the Hood Hey I wanted to know if you get put my story back up, I made this story especially for halloween day and put a good amount of effort into it. If their are similarities between my story I do apologize because that was not my intention, as far as I knew when writing it I thought I was submitting an original story. If the reason that it was deleted was because it didn't get put in the article listing for J then I must apologize once again, I don't know if the site layout is new or if I'm just ignornant but I looked all over the site and wasn't able to find the article listing for alphabetical order. I was only able to find the article listing for user names so I thought that might be enough. Please get back to me on this when you can and thank you for your time. User:Darkwolf6666 Hello again, sorry I don't want to sound like a broken record but I was hoping that my story Jessica the Hood could have the deletion appealed. Thank you for your time. user:Darkwolf6666 A Hetalia creepy-pasta I just want to know why you deleted it. Dude what the heck! Come on man, this was a real creepypasta that took me a whole hour to make! Dude, I mean really! What the heck! It wasn't even a whole 5 minutes before you deleted it! Jeez! First off, how the hell is a creepypasta of a japanese comedy show supposed to be scary??? Plus: Is there really anything creepy in hetalia? The best content in that show for a creepypasta is the Russia representative. :P The Ultimate Ghost-booster ( and his advice board!) 22:49, November 25, 2013 (UTC) DOT.exe It was a good pasta. Why was it deleted? Can't you move it offsite? FokkerTISM (talk) 10:40, November 15, 2013 (UTC) The Ghost of Jack the Ripper I am the maker of "The Ghost of Jack the Ripper" and I was wondering why exactly it was deleted? I see nothing wrong with the contents or story of this. After all, it was only part 1 (I was not able to complete it all and I planned on making more parts to it to leave people on a cliffhanger). So please reply on what exactly was wrong with it and what I can do to make it better.. DarkLegionXXX (talk) 19:42, November 15, 2013 (UTC)Sleep Well : It should be noted that we do not accept unfinished pages. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:10, November 15, 2013 (UTC) ::It was complete, it was Part 1 and I was going to make a Part 2, Part 3 etc.. Or you could say Chapters... so I will name it "The ghost of Jack the Ripper: Chapter 1". It DOES say we are allowed to do that. ::DarkLegionXXX (talk) 18:15, November 15, 2013 (UTC)Sleep Well ::: I just removed that section of the rule, as it was outdated and frankly more trouble than it's worth. Please complete the story and then submit an appeal. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:59, November 16, 2013 (UTC) The Clown's Room Why did you delete my story, The Clown's Room? It was an original story with an original video I made to accompany it. This is unfair as I worked hard on this. :If you can't be bothered to follow instructions and sign your post, I can't be bothered to review your story. If you want to come back and sign your post, awesome. Until then, there's too many appeals that are formatted correctly to go through. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 01:56, December 29, 2013 (UTC) The Woodman I have no idea why my pasta was deleted...I checked for grammar errors and misspellings, and i think it was a great pasta. A little boy with an axe isn't cliche, i've never heard of the idea of a boy dropping an axe until the head hits the ground and everyone dissapearing without a trace...so...i'm sorry if this sounds rude, but this is my first pasta, so it's gonna be a little bad. TheWoodman (talk) 07:18, November 16, 2013 (UTC) The Devil of the Pine Barrens I tried to make it up to par with this site's standards. I worked on the general structure of it so that it would be better than its predecessor. I would like it if you could undelete it. If it isn't on par with this site's standards, I will improve on it.Dinner111 (talk) 20:42, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Raven-master I wrote this pasta a couple of days ago, and when i came back to edit it, i found it had been deleted. I checked all rules, and made sure it was allowed, and the copy that was deleted was not finished, as it was a rough draft, i planned to rewrite it, but i did not have a chance for awhile, hence why it was up for awhile. im asking for a chance to rewrite it the way i wanted, please put it back up. Definesurvival (talk) 20:57, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Smackdown vs Raw 2666 hello, I was the writer for smackdown vs raw 2666. I noticed that it was deleted and I'm here to find out why exactly. I'm not upset just confused, the story had a 4 out of 5 star rating and two positive comments (and a random statement), so it couldn't have been that bad. Perhaps the reason was for copywrite issues or my inactivaty. If you bring it back, that'll make me happy. If you keep it deleted, I'll understand. If you do keep it deleted, can you atleast tell me why exactly so I won't feel so left in the dark. Thank you. Omega88x (talk) 04:58, November 19, 2013 (UTC)Omega88XOmega88x (talk) 04:58, November 19, 2013 (UTC) : It might have something to do with the fact that I've been mass deleting video games pastas in an effort to raise the abysmal quality level of the video games category. Oh, and the title being "Smackdown vs Raw 2666". I will try to look over it again when I have the time though. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 10:14, November 21, 2013 (UTC) : I'm glad you did find the time to judge my story. Like I said, I'm not upset, just confused. Did it fail to meet standards or was it too many cliches? Would certain changes to the story be able to pass minimal standards? Also, is there any chance of getting the story back up even if it was denied, after I changed some of the cliches. If you could respond, I'll be grateful. Omega88x (talk) 05:04, December 8, 2013 (UTC)Omega88x Another Life Hey,I'd like to know why my pasta by the name of "Another Life" has been deleted twice,if you could respond,I'd be eternally grateful to know what I'm doing wrong. Julcek (talk) 09:50, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :# This is not a place for asking why your pasta was deleted. It's a place for contesting deletion(s). :# It was deleted because it didn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 10:04, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Little Miss Mary My first pasta I would like to know why it was deleted. I had thought it out, went over it a thousand times. I wanted to show some of my friends. If I broke a rule or something like that, please tell me and i will correct it. I would love for it to be undeleted. I hope I havent wasted your time, Sincerely LittleMissMary732 Please reply LittleMissMary732 (talk) 03:31, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey made the pasta My Cannibal Thanksgiving and i believe it was deleted. And I was just wonder what were the reasons why it was? I felt that it was within the guide lines of the site and hope that it could be saved. If not, could you send me a copy of it for off the top of my head and wanted to do a reading of it for my youtube channel. HALO: Flood Assault So I wrote a creepypasta a while back called HALO: Flood Assault (Or something like that, it was like five months ago, I didn't hear about its deletion until today). They said it was deleted for containing blacklisted content, and what I think happened is that they saw the phrase Sonic.exe in there, and they assumed I was writing a spinoff. Well I wasn't, that was in there because I was saying that I personally know the guy who wrote that particular pasta. In fact, he plays Halo in me within this very story. If there is another reason it was deleted, please tell me, so that I can fix it because I assure you, my idea was (to my knowledge) completely original. Thanks, TheOneTrueKyle (talk)TheOneTrueKyle :If you don't know the name of the page, how are we supposed to review it? --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 18:54, December 24, 2013 (UTC) NewMessage Apeal I made a pasta called 'New Message' it was was interesting and edited its format was of messages in a chatbox and newspaper articles (actual pictures) and It even had a eerie ending. Ill post a link to it http://tinyurl.com/o8m8y8d --''TheOperator'' 03:21, December 3, 2013 (UTC) : Falls below our standards. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:24, December 3, 2013 (UTC) sidenote But what about funnymouth? that story is similar in some aspects. Why would that not be deleted same with mine. The mistakes in it were made as to represent common Instant messaging. If it were correct it would look fake. can you explain what i can do to maybe make it not fall under the standards? : It is very similar to funnymouth, I will give it that. The key difference is that funnymouth is well-written and presents the idea in a way that feels fresh. This is poorly written and feels more than a little rehashed. Sorry, still denied. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:40, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Im just wondering why my pasta keeps being deleted? "Jonah is watching" Marfor666Marfor666/616 12:55, December 3, 2013 (UTC) MEEO Hello, I want to know why my story titled "MEEO" got deleted, thanks. 6/6/06 Why was my story 6/6/06 deleted and can it maybe be put back up if i can change it a bit if so what should i change <3 3/3 --''TheOperator'' 20:11, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :I was the one who deleted it, so I can tell you why. The rest is up to LOLSKELETONS. First and foremost, it was extremely cliche. Just all the 666s. Repeating the number in different contexts doesn't add much to it. Also, the "check the first word of every paragraph" gimmick is played out and added nothing. Next, it was extremely vague and lacked story. It was just a bunch of ideas: 653 years from now a bunch of people will disappear, the devil causes it or demons or possibly TV(?), the narrator is from the future and has a direct line by to 2013. It could be interesting if it were developed a lot more. On top of that there were general errors. If you're going to write a story about Satan, you should know how to spell the dude's name. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 20:37, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Please give direction or complain in the comment coloum,can also help to correct gramma.Please kindly inform before delete.And give reasons on why deleted "DO NOT FEED"THE SKINNY MONKEY including my gramma mistakes.I am very sorry for my poor gramma.I will try to fix after informed.This is my fiirst creepypasta so kindly forgive me.Thanks a lot. Please list reasons of delete. : This is not an appeal. It is a request for feedback, which I usually do not have time to give on any one pasta I deleted. I will say that it was deleted because it fell below the quality standards and will not be re-admitted in its current state. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:21, December 4, 2013 (UTC) : ---A Shuppet's Call--- : (MZIN89) : This isn't about getting a pasta back. It's about deleting one. This story has not too many grammar mistakes, but there are quite a few cliches, not to mention it's a video game pasta. It's not popular, and was made around September 2013, and must have slipped under your radar for banning video game pastas. Monty Python's Flying Elephants I was just wondering why it was deleted since I was halfway through completing the story. Itsatrap55 Itsatrap55 (talk) 22:02, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Clockwork: Origins (Please loot at again LOLSKELETONS) Why you Hateing on the Name Clockwork huh? I worked real hard on it and you Remove it. I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS A BRICK WALL OF TEXT If you were to read the Story you would have understood how long it took to make it. You Don't Understand what work we writes put into stuff like that.' '''This is why i made my own wiki so F**k you creepypasta wiki or DREAM CRUCHERS WIKI Click this link for fair creepypasta posting insted of this Trash heap of a wiki Creepypastas With no Limits Wiki i think posting a pasta should be fair meaning NO LIMITS cause you admins of this site give admins a bad name. reasons why #You Follow the Rules to Closely #You just look at the pasta and delete it without even reading it #'WHAT KIND OF A RULE IS NO REPOSING EVEN I THINK THATS A RETARDED RULE''' Just avoid being too strict and you'll be decent admins insted of COMPLEATLY UNFAIR ADMINS Deathly Clockwork (talk) 20:13, December 15, 2013 (UTC)Deathly_Clockwork : You seem upset. I am sorry you're upset, but your story was below our quality standards. Please learn to properly proofread your story before attempting to put it through deletion appeal again, because I am not accepting it in its current state. Or don't. I'm not forcing you to or anything. You're the one who decided to post it here, after all. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:04, December 15, 2013 (UTC) I Recently Proof read it... can i at least post the sequel here? Plus this was my first attempt at a Creepypasta i'm an noob at it. Do you want me to post a video to all my 78 subscribers (That means 78 less people using YOUR wiki) Deathly Clockwork (talk) 20:13, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :I, personally, would love it if you did this. Literally everything about this statement is amazing. Threatening us with your 78 (78!) subscribers. Assuming that all 78 actually are active followers of you. Thinking that all 78 use this wiki. The even bigger assumption that ALL 78 would immediately stop using this wiki. So, please, please, please do this. I want to hear what you would say to this cult-like following you have. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 23:19, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I just realized that this is a spinoff of Clockwork: Your Time Is Up. So the answer, even more than before, is no. We have a rule against spinoffs; if anything, put this through Spinoff Appeal. Your chances of getting accepted are extremely low, though, considering the original Clockwork was deleted. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:39, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I F**KING HATE ADMINS/MODS/WEBSITE OWNERS LIKE YOU!!! ALL YOU DO IS JUST SAY NO AND I DON'T CARE, IF YOU DIDN'T REMOVE THE ORIGINAL CLOCKWORK I WOULDN'T HAVE MADE THIS STORY AND YOU WOULDN'T THIS PROBLEM. SO I SAY TO YOU YOUR... TIME... IS... UP... *Laughs Maniacly* Deathly Clockwork (talk) 20:13, December 15, 2013 (UTC) : You can rage all you want, I'm still not allowing it on here. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:38, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Not sure if I can come in or this or not but I have to be sure of something. You deleted clockwork: your time is up??? scoutpie (talk) 20:56, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :Yes. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:00, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Fallout 2 Vault 16 This was actually my first pasta of this kind, made from things that actually happened (more or less, most of them were glitches, and really scary in that atmosphere). If it seems like a strange, or not scary pasta, you are right, It was made to produce a certain atmosphere for the reader. I do not throughtly understand why you have deleted it, but if you could put it back, I would be very happy. Raducu22 (talk) 20:58, December 16, 2013 (UTC) A Nice Guy Hello, I'm Ryonne, the writer of "A Nice Guy," one of the pastas that seems to have been recently deleted. It was a video game pasta about Earthbound. Now, I know that video game pastas are usually horrible, and I have no reason to believe that you didn't delete my pasta for quality reasons. However, I would like to say that when making the pasta, I set out to create the most original and high-quality video game pasta I could. My only fear is that you deleted it simply because it was a game pasta and for no other reason. Now I know that popularity certainly is not indicative of quality, but it might be of some note that my pasta has enjoyed a reasonable amount of success on the Some Ordinary Gamers wiki, and was read by Some Ordinary Gamers himself. If you haven't yet read my pasta, I would appreciate it if you could, and thence reconsider my submission. Of course, if it was deleted for low quality or violation of some rule I'm unaware of (my account has been dormant for a while on this site), I would also appreciate it if you could inform me of that. Thank you for considering my appeal. Ryonne (talk) 00:37, December 17, 2013 (UTC) : I do not remember deleting this at all. Looking over it, it seems to be written well enough. It's certainly no masterpiece, but it's passable. Restored. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:30, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Bloody Billy I'm Boony832, creator of this pasta, can you please tell me why it was deleted? Demonic Purr pasta taken down I am creator or demonic purr which was deleted on the 16th December 2013. My pasta contained no bad content and had not been taken down and then I added an extra paragraph! This paragraph led to my page being taken down. Is there a reason for this? My paragraph contained a link to IMDB so I am not sure if that's the problem please tell me? Fingerprints and Our Very Own They're not the best of my work but after my 2-month hiatus I came back to them having been deleted without much of an explanation. I'm not sure why they were deleted and would like them "back". 414:error not found 06:00, December 18, 2013 (UTC) : Fingerprints: Denied because of lack of content. Short does not always mean bad, but this one is a dud if I ever saw one. An example of what a short pasta should not be. Pastebin link: http://pastebin.com/xMSGZ49L : Our Very Own: Maria went on a troll pasta-deleted rampage, I am still planning on recovering all the ones that are worth keeping. This one was added to Category:Troll Pasta by one User:The Aeronaut, which may mean they thought it was bad. Will look over it shortly. Rejected for similar reasons to the above, was short and severely undercooked. Pastebin link: http://pastebin.com/XqmjggSS : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC) A Tape from Treasure Island The page "A Tape from Treasure Island" was deleted, and I wanted to request that it be put back up. I know you guys had problems with "Abandoned by Disney" spinoffs in the past, but this one is different. Unlike most of the spinoffs, this story is unique and takes basically nothing from Abandoned by Disney besides the fact that Treasure Island was closed down, and that's just simply a fact that happened. To many, it's not even certian that this IS ''a spinoff because of how different it is. I'm still not 100% sure if this is a spinoff or an original. In the case of looking at this story as if it were a spinoff, I still don't think it deserves deletion. This story isn't just a cluster of cliches with a Disney stamp on it to try and make it seem interesting, it is honestly a good story that is fun and chilling to read, and does a good job of seeming realistic. If you're still not convinced this story should be put back up, I offer this. If I am able to get SlimeBeast, the writer of the Abandoned by Disney series, to agree this story does not seem to be stealing anything from his story other than a worldly fact, then would you put it back up? SlimePasta (talk) 20:34, December 18, 2013 (UTC) : Nah, you don't have to go to the trouble. All of the pages in "marked for review" were recently deleted by user:Quality Control for, uh... just that. I had marked it for review when it was originally posted because it lacked paragraphs and I simply forgot to remove it after it had been fixed. As for the appeal, I would usually tell you to take this to take this to Spinoff Appeal, but since I've already reviewed it and deemed it worthy, I'll go ahead and restore it. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:53, December 18, 2013 (UTC) The "happy" room Hey skeletons, I was just wanting to know if I could get my page undeleted I was looking forward to showing my friends I had just made the pasta when I was about to read it with my brother then the deletion page popped up. And no reason was there. But seriously, did you even read it or was it just a random delete? Please look into it, sincerely - DarkEntity0123 : Falls below our standards. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:29, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Rollercoaster Tycoon Excuse me why exactly was this deleted? Just cause it falls under video game pastas? Really? It wasn't poorly written, it was up to your standards, well edited. It was creepy. I didn't get any notification of this, and I don't have a hard copy of it otherwise. In fact most people who read my stuff THIS one was their favorite and you just removed it cause it's a "video game" one. I am willing to re-title it or something, however I only had it housed here. I had to replace computers since I wrote it and I don't have a hard copy of it so if it's possible for you to AT LEAST give me the story back that's be great. Now it's been deleted because it doesn't fall under some "model" you have and I don't have it PERIOD and that really annoys me. IF you don't want it here FINE but at least let me have the copy back cause that's really crappy and annoying. CrimsonRegret (talk) 17:57, December 19, 2013 (UTC)CrimsonRegret :''See http://creepypasta.wikia.com/index.php?oldid=610490#Rollercoaster_Tycoon for a copy of the pasta and quality review by user:ImGonnaBeThatGuy my story Candace's revenge got deleted i was new and finally getting started to post here i was only making this work for the first time and if you could bring it back up i would appreciate it please and thank you Candace's Revenge Deletiion Appeal Hey I was Trying to make this one alil more better then before my story was worked on very hard and you deleted it come on I followed the rules and I tried to make sure everything was right so If you don't mind I want my story Candace's Revenge put back up please Recently my post They are coming was reposted and with BAD i understood why but then i would like to know why it was deleted by moosejuice after i fixed it i really tried and i atleast put TO BE CONTINUED at the end so it wouldn't be flagged as unfinished if you want i will try to fix it and show it to you on pastebin : But by all means, show us a fixed version. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:57, November 25, 2013 (U Twilight The Sirin Y did you delete twilight the siren lolskeletons, it followed all the guidelines, it made my family shiver can you plz undelete it? if so thx Twilight The Siren (talk) 22:18, November 26, 2013 (UTC)twilight the siren : Falls below our standards. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:49, November 26, 2013 (UTC) The Curse Of The Violin My creepypasta, The Curse Of The Violin, was deleted. I edited it, and it was pretty good. If you can, please put it back. It was my first one. Scars Well I am new to the CP and I wrote my pasta and it got deleated for a spin off when there were no spin offs on it so I really was kinda wondering why it was deleated and if you could please put it back on My only friend this was my first creepypasta ever and when it was taken off i was not told why this did make me a bit angry as i spent awile wrighting i do know i snapped at the staff but i just wanted to see my work on the web page Ozzintheshadow (talk) 12:30, December 20, 2013 (UTC) The Jabwai Yes, I know. "Oh god another person wanting to have their crappy story undeleted." I am new here. (Like it matters) and I have been reading stories from here for at least 4 months before I even made an account. Recently i've had to urge to write, so I got on here, read the story-creating rules, and then I wrote one. I'm not going to say it took a long time to write, it only took me around an hour. But I want to write more, and I need to know why it was deleted. Spin-off? Nah. Mis-leading title? Nah. Gramatical errors? Possibly. no need to be such a jurk about it a nice message about whats wrong would have been better instead of calling me and my work "crapy" Ozzintheshadow (talk) 21:43, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Just wondering... Why was my story, The Quest for Their Father deleted? It was deleted today after I replied to someone's comment on it. I didn't see anything wrong with the pasta, though, and I just want to know why? I will eat your soul (talk) 18:53, December 20, 2013 (UTC) : This is more a question than an appeal, but I'll answer it here. The writing was subpar and the story was underdeveloped; it read more like a very rough draft than a finished product. It wasn't horrible, mind you, but it was lacking in many respects. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:30, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Vegas-EDIT Hey SKELETONS. I understand my pasta was weak and I have edited it to a very gory, creepy extent. I had made this at school in a writing class, so I didn't go all out crude, if you know what I mean. I am hoping that you don't read the first 2 lines and think, "Oh god, this kid has re-posted," and then ban me. All I'm saying is it would be great for you to read it all the way out! Thanks. Devin1qaz11 (talk) 22:26, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Origin of Shadow Origin of Shadow should be undeleted because its a good story, it has NO cliches and it breaks no rules. Its also creepy too, it has no reason to be deleted it was deleted by imgonnabethatguy because well i bet he was "bored" and decided "hey this pasta has nothing wrong with it ill delete it anyway!" so please un delete it Shadow (talk) 18:29, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :Yup, that's exactly why I deleted it. It couldn't possibly be because the story was absolutely idiotic. People becoming instantly mutated from a shockwave. And their mutations aren't human mutations, but they start growing animal parts. If the writing were better I might have been willing to suspend my disbelief, but bad writing and a ridiculous plot that's a no. :Your writing is absolutely artless. It reads like you're telling someone about a story you read. It should read like you're telling a story. There's no descriptions and no real reactions. The dialogue is ridiculously expository. One character says something like, "My name's Tom, paranormal expert, by the way." That's not the exact quote, but it's still an example of the problems with your story. One, that there's a paranormal expert. Two, this is an insane crisis, not a business convention. Someone's occupation is not the first thing they say. :And you very strongly deny there are no cliches, but it was a cliche that sent up red flags in the first place. 14-year-old boy who is bullied, but is crazy strong and is a skilled fighter. That's a cliche. :It's not creepy. It's not creepypasta. It reads like a 13-year-olds superhero story. Now, all of this is me working from memory. If I had the story in front of me I could be much more specific and thorough. It's not a good story, it's poorly written, silly and doesn't fit the wiki. This is not a denial of your appeal, just a quality review. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 18:55, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Imsorry Im the writer of imsorry and was wondering, why was it deleted? im not mad, just want to know why, and if it could be restored. I saw some spammer (i have no idea who he/she is) edited my pasta so i pressed edit and it brought me to the create a page. I clicked back and reloaded and found it was deleted, i assume it was beacuase of the spammer, but if i remove him, could i have my pasta back please? The TISM Bedroom Tapes and The Get Fucked Concert Can I please have them moved to Pastebin and the links put on my talk page? Also, the deletion reason said "Housekeeping". What does that mean in that context? FokkerTISM (talk) 09:27, December 29, 2013 (UTC) : Done. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:20, December 30, 2013 (UTC)